deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sir William Of Chalitton/Season 1 Special : Knights Templar Vs Spartan
Knights Templar.jpg|Knights Templar VS 3.jpg|Vs DWG Spart.jpg|Spartan Another replacement for the other 3 blogs... I am messed up. But I promise this'll be good. Season 1 Special starts! Last time the Knights Templar has defeated the Roman Legionaries. But now a new contender arrives ! The Spartan has challenged the Knights Templar to gain the status of the Season 1 winner once more! Knights Templar '''the vicious and merciless sentinel of the Christian religion ''VS'' '''Spartan '''the ancient Greek bronze tank who has conquered other ancient warriors In the first Special of season 1... ''Who Is Deadliest ?'' Information Knights Templar Templars were among the most wealthy and powerful of the Western Christian military order. The organization existed for nearly 2 centuries during the middle ages. They fought to gain the city of Jerusalem or called "The Holy Land". But unfortunately, they are lost to the muslims. However, their spirit still become an inspiration for warriors and Knights. Spartan The Spartans were the Hoplites of the Greek state of Sparta. They are one of the most feared military forces in the ancient world. It was commonly accepted that one Spartan was worth several other men from the other city states. The male of citizens of Sparta must be a Spartan soldier at the age of 7 by training. The training was painful. But the result is great. An unfazeable warrior with bronze gear along with deadly weapons with only 60 lbs for weight. Short Range 1 Rondel Dagger (Knights Templar) The Rondel Dagger was a type of stiff-bladed dagger in Europe in middle ages. They are also useable as a utility tool and can be worn at the waist. It is used as a secondary weapon during jousting matches in the castle age. It is long and slim and measures 12 inches or 30 meters for the blade and the whole dagger was 20 inches.. They are very light and sometimes can pierce armor parts such as the joints and the visor. It is light and easily concealable. Falcata (Spartan) Although it is not a Greek weapon, it is used by the Spartans. The Iberian Falcata was notably used by the Carthaginians in their war times. The Falcata was light and fast to swing around. It has a length of 26 inches for all of the body. It also has a bronze handle. The hilt was like a hook. Which is used to prevent the user from throwing it out. Personal Edge The '''Falcata '''for it's longer range and greater killing power. Short Range 2 Longsword (Knights Templar) Common weapon for Knights Templars and ordinary Knights. Like the name, they are typically long and has a cross shaped hilt. They are wielded by one hand but sometimes, a heavy Longsword is wielded by two hands. The longsword are 110 cm. Longsword can pierce weak armor if the user swings it at a high speed. Xiphos (Spartan) The Xiphos is an ancient Greek shortsword. Typically leaf shaped and light to carry around. Mostly used if the spear or Dory brokes. It is made of bronze but later, it is made of iron. Good for thrusting and slashing. It is 60 centimeters in length. Personal Edge The '''Longsword '''for it's superior range and capabilities. Medium Range Flail (Knights Templar) The Flail is a medieval weapon that is used to dismount enemies while on foot. It is dangerous to anyone including the user. Practicing to swing is hard. It may have a chance of hitting the user itself. But the result is good. They had metal spikes on it to increase the damage done. Sometimes it can pierce armor is it is swinged hard enough. It has a wooden handle. Dory (Spartan) Common spears for Greek Hoplites. Usually it is used as main weapon. If it broke, the Xiphos will take it's place. The Dory's area of attack is limited. Just for thrusting only. It has iron tip and 8 feet long and has a weight of 10 lbs. It has a wood shaft. Personal Edge The '''Dory '''due to it's longer reach. Long Range Crossbow (Knights Templar) The Templars carried a wooden crossbow. The crossbow is pretty accurate and powerful weapon. While also has a fast reload. But at a slow movement speed. It is powerful enough to penetrate weak armor. Also known as the "ancient sniper rifle." Javelin (Spartan) Standard issue Javelins for Spartans. It is a throwing spear that has a slim model and light to carry. Multiple Javelins also can be brought. They are similar to the Dory but shorter and easier to carry, yet still has killing power. While it is powerful and can be brought in numbers, the limited amount of Javelins can make a Spartan annoyed by running out of Javelins. It is 4 feet long and 1.5 lbs for weight. Wood shaft and iron tip. Personal Edge The '''Crossbow '''for it's ability to reload and powerful along with longer range. Armor Chainmail (Knights Templar) The Chainmail is the standard issue armor for Templars. While so they are extremely weak to bludgeoning weapons and can be pierced easily. While so it provides great protection to slashin attacks. Also it is a little bit heavy to move around with it. Plus it offers limited protection to non-torso areas. Bronze Cuirass Powerful armor made in early Greece. It provides nearly perfect protection to any attacks but can be dented or pierced by enough force. It is hard to penetrate it. But, although it may be heavy as it looks like, no, it's light to move around with it. The only weakness is that it is too expensive to produce. Personal Edge The '''Bronze Cuirass '''for it's reliability Shield Kite Shield (Knights Templar) Small shields for Knights who don't really have much money. It is light to carry but offers limited protection. But they are great in material and quite good against slashing and thrusting. Normally they are easy to lose and easy to break against sufficient force. Aspis (Spartan) Wide bronze shield and very protective. Protects the full body of the Spartan. It absorbs very much damage and can't be destroyed easily, which is demonstrated by the Samurai's Kanabo that can't destroy the Aspis. Also, a little heavy to carry. Yet also protects a little bit left and right side. Personal Edge The '''Aspis '''for it's greater protection. X Factors *Endurance : Spartan has been trained to endure a lot of pain during their training. They are quite adaptable to anything and can hold anything painful. Knights Templar is not that enduring although they did withstand the hot temperature of middle east. *Training: Spartan is trained intensively since the age of 7 under brutal commands and resulted a near superhuman soldier. Knights Templar does have training but not that much of the Spartan. *Loyalty : Although the Spartan is loyal to Sparta, they are not loyal enough as the Knights Templar. The Knights Templar however, is extremely loyal to their religion. They even dare to die for them. And a '''lot '''of Templars from all over Europe are ready to die for Christiany. *Brutality : Spartan is pure brutal. They are merciless and doesn't hesitate to kill an enemy. Even if mercy is begged. The Knights Templar however, was not brutal enough. They can think of what they can do rather than just kill brutally enemies. Personal Vote Personal vote goes to the Spartan. The Spartan is far more trained than the Templar. Although the weapons' material are outdated by the Templar's steel. Also the effectiveness of the weapons and their simpleness make the Spartan won the day. Also the Spartan was very endured to pain. Battle A lone Spartan was walking in the middle of the Sahara desert, where he is exiled from Sparta as a punishment for accidentally destroying a Zeus statue on Sparta. He was nowhere to go rather than a harbor far away from there where the Egyptians ran it. Meanwhile, a Knights Templar was walking in the opposite way, going to resupply after a battle with the Saracens. But it was no easy attempt. The Sahara desert was a hell of sands. And it took a thousand miles to reach the resupply place. The Spartan sees the Templar in a blurry vision because of a sandstorm. He thought it was his fellow Spartan and says in Greece,"My brother! Is that you?" The Templar began to confuse. After the sandstorm settles down. The Spartan spots the Templar and began to realize it was an illusion of the sands. And charges at the Templar with his Dory angrily because he thought the Templar was the one that exiled him. The Templar prepares his Flail and swings it at the Spartan. But the Spartan ducks and the Flail accidentally hit the Templar's face. The Spartan stabs the Dory to the Templar's chainmail, but survived. The Templar swing again his Flail and hits the Spartan's Aspis. The Spartan stabs the Templar once more but the Templar blocked it with the Kite Shield. The Spartan kicks the Templar away and prepares his Javelin and throws it. The Templar blocks it again with the Kite shield and prepares his crossbow. And fires it. It hits the Aspis and inflict a little harm to the Spartan's arm. The Spartan charges at the Templar with the Dory and stabs him with the Dory but the force is absorbed by the Kite Shield and it broke. The Templar pulls out his Longsword and began to swing it at the Spartan. It hits the Aspis and it inflict a great dent on it. The Spartan parries another blow from the Longsword with the Xiphos but the Xiphos dented. The Spartan headbutts the Templar and stabs the Templar to the chainmail. But still protected, but also stabbed the stomache a little bit. The Templar sheathes his Longsword and kicks the Spartan and pulls out his Rondel. The Spartan pulls out his Falcata and began to swing it wildly. The Falcata hits the face of the Templar, but the Templar survives and stabs the Bronze Cuirass with the Rondel and it pierces the Cuirass and makes the Spartan bleed. The Spartan knocked back because of the stab and sees his injury. The Spartan enrages and charges at the Templar. The Templar sheathes his Longsword again and stabs the Spartan's back and pierces it until the torso. The Spartan spits up blood from the mouth and the Templar yells in rage to the Spartan and stabs the Spartan again and the Spartan is dead.and finally shoots his crossbow to Spartan's head .The Templar yells in victory and continues his journey to resupply. ''Winner : Knights Templar''''' Expert's Opinion While the Spartan is tougher than the Knights Templar, the Spartan has low qualiity weapons in material. While the Templar has steel weapons, it renders all of Spartan's weapons nothing. Category:Blog posts